


Beyond the prying eye

by simplydevotedtoyou



Series: What everyone doesn't see unless they look close enough. [1]
Category: All For The Game - Nora Sakavic
Genre: Andrew being domestic, Angst, Court, M/M, Nightmares, Non-Graphic Violence, Panic Attacks, but its okay, slight PTSD?, there's fluff
Language: English
Status: Completed
Published: 2018-04-08
Updated: 2018-04-08
Packaged: 2019-04-20 05:27:31
Rating: Not Rated
Warnings: Creator Chose Not To Use Archive Warnings
Chapters: 1
Words: 1,965
Publisher: archiveofourown.org
Story URL: https://archiveofourown.org/works/14253999
Author URL: https://archiveofourown.org/users/simplydevotedtoyou/pseuds/simplydevotedtoyou
Summary: None of the foxes understand how Andrew and Neils “relationship” works. They never see them being affectionate towards each other like Matt and Dan are so they don’t see the ways they do care for each other. Fortunately for some they have seen glimpses over the months (even though they weren’t meant to) of the ways Andrew and Neil show what they mean to each other- which Andrew will never admit to any of the Foxes.This time it's after the first court day surrounding the investigation of Neil's father and his men and Neil has a nightmare





	Beyond the prying eye

**Author's Note:**

> this fic started off with the simple idea of Neil and Andrew peacefully lay next to each other but then I thought "ey why not add some angst to it" and "ohhh I wonder what would happen if someone saw them" 
> 
> this is the result. hope you like it :)

None of the foxes understand how Andrew and Neils “relationship” works. They never see them being affectionate towards each other like Matt and Dan are so they don’t see the ways they do care for each other. Fortunately for some they have seen glimpses over the months (even though they weren’t meant to) of the ways Andrew and Neil show what they mean to each other- which Andrew will never admit to any of the Foxes.

\- eight months after Baltimore -

 

Andrew knew Neil wasn’t going to have a good day today because they were going to the first court meeting of many to come surrounding his fathers case.

They had both been excused from all classes and practice as it was a Friday. So they had drove down to Baltimore on Thursday straight after practice and stayed in a motel for the night as they were planning on going straight back to palmetto after court.

In court Andrew sat behind Neils representatives gripping at his arm bands as he listened to Neil talk about the endless abuse he suffered over the years, his mothers death at the hands of his father and then the day he had been taken and tortured by his fathers men. It only got worse when the pictures were projected onto a screen next to the judge that showed the extend of Neil’s injuries and the state of the basement in Baltimore after Neils uncle had taken out The butcher of Baltimore and his men.

Oh how he wished he had been the one to end their miserable lives that day.

======

When they got back to Palmetto the upperclassmen were eager to make sure Neil was okay and had multiple questions about how it went. After a few short minutes Andrew got bored of watching them parade around Neil, so when he finally caught Neil’s gaze he lifted his chin up slightly to indicate that he would be waiting on the roof.

Andrew was half way through his second cigarette when he heard Neil step onto the roof and shuffle his way towards him. When he sat down Neil was solely concentrated on the view ahead until Andrew saw him turn his head to face Andrew.

It took a moment before Andrew finally spoke “staring,”

Neil simply hummed before taking the cigarette from in-between Andrews fingers and then proceeded to hold it close to his face.

They didn’t speak until they were back in the dorm room. Neil was starting to climb up to his loft when Andrew called his name and then pushed himself against the wall so Neil could come and sleep in his bed. Andrew rarely let Neil sleep in his bed but _tonight_ he thought _tonight was different_. Neil always made sure they’re was at least a couple inches between them because he knew that Andrew was prone to lash out if he was touched unexpectedly, especially when he was sleeping but then again the same could be said about Neil.

======

Andrew was thrown from his sleep when he felt Neil jerk next to him as he attempted to get up. He opened his eyes to find it was only him and Neil left in the room- it must be around lunch time then.

He could also clearly tell that Neil was having some sort of panic attack, as he sat on the edge of the bed struggling to catch his breathe. Andrew slowly got up around Neil so he would end up crouched in front of him. When he looked Neil in the face he saw the glazed look that he had in his eyes which told Andrew that Neil wasn’t properly there. He was between whatever nightmare he had just been in and reality.

“Neil,” Andrew said.“Neil look at me,”

No response. “Abram.”

Andrew waited a second before speaking again.

“You are Neil Josten, you are in Palmetto state, you are a striker for the palmetto foxes, we are in the fox tower, your father is dead and his men can’t get to you, you are fine, you are safe.”

The words came easily to Andrew, he had said it already so many times in the past to help ground Neil when he was in a state like this. Neil’s breathing was slowly evening out when he looked at Andrew,

“I-I’m sorry… It was…” his words trailed off as he use Andrew could already guess what he was trying to say. Andrew lifted his hands and stopped just inches away from Neil’s face “yes or no?”

“Yes” Neil’s voice was weak and raspy as if to indicate he had been screaming at the top of his lungs for days.

Andrew cradled his face in-between his hands as he surveyed his face. He had to admit that even though they had overslept Neil still looked like shit. He then stood and left the room to get one of his book and glasses from his desk, when he retuned to the bedroom Neil was in the same position. He crawled into bed, pushed himself to sit against the head board and then told Neil to try and get a bit more sleep because he doubted that he had actually managed to get a lot last night.

When Neil came to lay back down he looked up at Andrew with a question etched across his face ‘yes or no’, when Andrew nodded his head Neil pushed himself closer resting his head on Andrews chest and placing an arm across his abdomen. As Neil slowly fell back to sleep Andrew read the book Betsy had given him at his last session and his other hand totally didn’t find itself running through Neil’s hair.

======

Andrew didn’t expect anyone to come in as he hadn’t seen anyone around when he had gone to get his book from the desk but that wasn’t the case.

======

Nicky, Aaron and Kevin had all gone out to get brunch and had decided to leave Andrew and Neil in bed as Nicky had insisted to leave them because they looked “too god damn cute” whilst Aaron and Kevin didn’t want to be the ones to wake them up because they all knew how that would end.

Nicky caught his breathe when he opened the bedroom door to see Andrew and Neil lay on the bed like that- Andrew, with his glasses on the edge of his nose whilst reading a book and Neil asleep. It was a lot to take in all at once. The way Neil looked so peaceful, the way Andrew had his hand buried in Neil’s hair and seemed unbothered that Neil was practically lay across him- that was of course until Nicky had come barreling in to the room. Andrew had removed his hand from Neil’s hair by the time Nicky had finally looked Andrew in the eye. If looks could kill, this would of been the last thing he would of seen.

“I…sorry, I j-just wanted to tell you…we…” Nicky couldn’t find his words quick enough before Andrew snarled at him, “Get. Out. Now.”

Nicky practically fell back into the living room after shutting the door behind him. Andrew was definitely going to kill him. He had walked in on a private moment between them and it had actually looked as though Andrew did truly care for Neil. Oh Andrew was definitely going to kill him.

======

When Neil woke up Andrew was no longer in bed, he was at the window smoking.

How long had he been asleep? As he sat up Andrew barely acknowledged him as he stubbed out his cigarette and walked out the room. Had something happened?

Neil couldn’t ask him as he had seemed to be ignoring Neil. Firstly, by leaving as soon as Neil had woken up and then secondly not answering any of Neil’s messages.

======

4:48pm

    Neil: Where are you?

 5:03pm

    Neil: Are you coming back tonight?

 7:18pm

    Neil: Andrew?

======

Andrew came back when they were half way through a movie, which Neil had no idea as to what had been happening. He watched as Andrew walked past them and made his way towards the bedroom, whilst shooting Nicky a cold glare- who immediately sunk further into the bean bag he was sat in.

What the _fuck_ was going on?

Andrew came out of the bedroom 20 minutes later only to go straight back out the front door. When the door slammed the door shut they all looked to Neil for answers, he just shrugged and turned his attention back to the movie.

======

Just as the movie was finishing Neil’s phone buzzed in his jeans pocket.

  

10:56pm

     Andrew: Roof

 

With that Neil went to the bedroom to get his team jumper, not bothering about the last 10 minutes of the movie, and then made his way up to the roof where he found Andrew sitting on the edge with a cigarette in his hand and a bottle of Jack Daniels between is legs.

Neil didn’t know why it took him so long to finally say something, “I-um, I’m sorry I woke up this morning.” He didn’t mean to drag Andrew from his sleep because he had another nightmare but he was glad he was there to bring Neil back down to reality.

Andrew angled his head to the night sky as he blew out a puff of smoke before saying “do you want to talk about it?”

Neil did. He needed to get rid of the weight on his chest that had been left after his nightmare. So Neil did. He told Andrew how in his dream he was back in the basement but this time it was Andrew knelt before Neil with his father breathing down his neck to **_just pull the trigger_**. He told him how his bastard of a father pulled the trigger for him when his eyes had been clouded with tears and his hands were shaking violently, how he was then made to watch the life slowly drain out of Andrew and then have the gun turn on him when Andrew had taken his last hollowed out breath. By the time he had finished replaying his dream Andrew could tell how uneasy Neil was so he chucked his cigarette bud off the roof and turned to face Neil. He slowly raised right arm up to Neil’s face and waited for his nod. Andrew then tugged on Neil’s chin so they were looking into each others eyes.

“He is dead Neil, he can’t hurt you any more and neither can his men. You are home and you are safe.”

Neil’s breathing hitched as Andrew said the word ‘ _home_ ’. After everything he had gone through he finally had a family who cared about him and a place to call home, which Neil thought he would never come close to having. He couldn’t imagine himself anywhere else than here, sat on the roof of the fox tower with the person who had told him to stay all those months ago…

“Yes or no?”

“Yes, Andrew.”

Andrew cupped Neil’s face in his hands before they met in the middle and their lips collided, their tongues danced and their teeth clashed as they engulfed each other in their violent kisses. When they separated Andrew couldn’t help but let his gaze drop to Neil’s glistening swollen lips as he placed his forehead against Neil’s.

“Junkie” Andrew whispered against Neil’s lips.

======

 

Let’s just say that Andrew didn’t speak to Nicky for a week after he had walked into the dorm room.

Nicky however couldn’t keep his mouth shut for long and ended up telling the girls how he saw Andrew and Neil looking all adorable, which led to more money being exchanged over certain bets coming to an end finally.

**Author's Note:**

> feel free to come talk to me on my Tumblr about anything and everything (especially about Andreil!!)- problematicbabee
> 
> thanks for reading please leave kudos and a comment about what you thought about Andrew being a softie ;)


End file.
